Master and Servant
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Kabuto and Orochimaru have a masterservant relationship... and they like it like that [OroXKabu][oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related.

S.Z.: Well here we go, this is my most odd and explicit works. I hope you guys like it!

Master and Servant 

That's just how it was between them: One was the grand master that could crush you between his thumb and index finger; the other a servant to the master who was the one being crushed.

Kabuto was a twisted soul. No matter how creepy his master could be, no matter how inhuman he would become, Kabuto could still catch himself fantasizing about his master. The bespectacled ninja would soon convince himself that it was the power he was attracted to; and that was true enough as far as it goes. He could find himself when he was alone, wishing that his master would just come and take him. Take all of him; every little bit of him. Kabuto was a twisted soul and it was easy to see why…

Orochimaru was a powerful man. He was a slimy, snake-like hardly human. A blood-thirsty keeper of forgotten souls. He treated Kabuto, his servant with a regard of respect, letting him roam free, and out in the open; well what you could call freedom at least. Either way, the two of them had a master/servant relationship and they liked it like that.

Everyone has needs, even all powerful entities such as Orochimaru, which is why this whole thing had gotten started in the first place. Kabuto had just been taking care of some paperwork when he felt a wet something on the back of his neck. He knew in an instant that it was his master's tongue. He got a chill down his spine as the slick surface went up and down the back of his neck and then he felt a harsh rugged whisper in his ear:

"Kabuto… busy?"

For one reason or another, Kabuto knew what his master wanted and he wanted nothing more but to give it to him.

"No…" answered Kabuto.

Orochimaru's tongue traced from the back of Kabuto's neck, around the front where it continued up his face and curled around the glasses and removing them. The tongue then placed them on the table. Kabuto was never moving. He sat there, taking everything in. He felt his master's hands untie his headband and just let it fall to Kabuto's lap. Orochimaru backed off and spun the chair around…

Kabuto had fantasized about this so many times, he found it surreal that it was actually happening. He didn't know how far it would go or what would happen exactly but he would enjoy it no matter what. As he felt his master's breath on his lips, he came to that conclusion.

"You're to call me master and nothing else…" began Orochimaru "When I ask something of you, the answer is yes master. You do whatever I say… that's how this is going to work whenever we do this. Am I clear?"

"Yes master…" said Kabuto breathlessly.

"Very good…"

Orochimaru leaned in and gave Kabuto a forceful kiss; his hands squeezing on his servant's hips so tightly it was almost painful…

With that, Orochimaru poofed away, leaving Kabuto breathing a bit heavier than usual… After that night, Kabuto knew his time with Orochimaru would never be the same…

It started off slow at first, tiny five to ten minute sessions of forceful kisses and rough gropes, Kabuto taking in everything his master had to offer. His twisted mind longing for more of his master every time.

It was a night like the one where it had started that Kabuto got his wish…

Taking care of paperwork, Kabuto felt a wet something on the back of his neck once again. He knew what was to come next. He felt his master's tongue wrap around his neck loosely. He felt his breath in his ear.

"Kabuto…"

"Yes master…" answered Kabuto with a gulp.

"You are to come with me…"

"Yes master…"

Kabuto stood up stiffly. His master's tongue still wrapped around his neck like a leash. He took Kabuto to one of the tiny bed rooms of the base. Once in the room, Orochimaru pushed Kabuto onto the bed. The snake-like man then stood at the foot of it, looking down at Kabuto.

"Disrobe… now…" ordered Orochimaru firmly.

"Yes master…" said Kabuto with yet another gulp.

Looking up at his master; knowing what was going to happen was very exciting for Kabuto. He was always so attracted to his master; he loved these moments very much, no matter how brutal they were.

With his clothes off, Kabuto lay there, bared to his master…

"Very good…" said Orochimaru with a smirk.

The older one crawled onto the bed and over his servant, taking his servant's hands in his, raising his arms and pinned them to the bed above the silver-haired ninja's head. Kabuto was taking deep shuddery breaths. It was too much having his master on top of him like this; he was too aroused for words.

"M-master…" stuttered Kabuto.

"Silence… don't make one single noise. None of any kind and don't you dare release before I do… we'll see how long you can hold out…"

By now… Orochimaru's tongue had traveled down and had wrapped itself around Kabuto's member.

With his hands pinned, Kabuto had to bite his lip extremely hard to follow his master's orders; it was also extremely painful for him to keep it all inside. It was too much at once and Kabuto knew he would end up disobeying his master one way or another. Be it by screaming so loud people in the next life would hear or by releasing so much he could fill up a ten gallon bucket; either way he was screwed… or gonna be at least…

The tongue continued its slow thrusting movements; ever so slowly. In Kabuto's mind, he was so desperately wanted him to go faster, but he wasn't going to get his way. Orochimaru's hands traveled slowly down Kabuto's arms.

"Keep your hands up there…" ordered Orochimaru.

Kabuto continued to keep his moans and screams inside of him. It was too much… so much pressure… passion building up inside of him.

"You have 30 seconds… let out your noises…"

Kabuto didn't waist a split second to let out screams and moans of pleasure. It felt so good to let it all out. Then he felt his master's finger on his lips.

"30 seconds is up… no more noise…"

Kabuto bit his lip once again. He was on the verge of releasing when he felt his master stop everything and cover the tip so he couldn't.

"Now Kabuto… your goal is to make me cum…" he got up from over Kabuto "Now… disrobe me…"

Kabuto nodded with a "yes master…"

Stripping the lose robes off his master; Kabuto continued to lick his lips continuously. He wanted everything and anything so bad.

Once his master was completely disrobed, Kabuto took in the sight of his master. He looked so good… so delicious… Orochimaru then put his hands on the back of Kabuto's head and pushed him down so he was a mere half inch away from his master's chest.

"Now mark me up… make me bleed if you must, then go down, and do what I asked of you…"

"Yes master…"

Kabuto began to kiss, suck and nibble on his master's chest. At times he could feel and taste the crimson red substance he would draw from his master and it tasted so amazing. He began to work his way down to his stomach and then lower. Orochimaru's hands were now tangled in the disheveled silver hair of his servant. He then felt his length being engulfed by Kabuto's mouth. He groaned out in pleasure as he felt the hot, wet cavern all around him. He pushed on Kabuto's head making him take in even more. Orochimaru could feel himself about to release, but he couldn't let himself do that until he did one more thing. He gripped his servant's head and pulled it up. Orochimaru then moved them both so that Orochimaru was sitting up and Kabuto was sitting front on to him on his lap.

Kabuto could feel his master's member brush past, back and forth against his entrance. His breath then became extremely heavy, his cheeks were painted with a deep crimson red and beads of sweat were just dripping from his face. He wanted his master so badly inside of him. Orochimaru had a wide sinister grin on his face.

"So Kabuto… what is it that you would like me to do?"

"M-master…?" he asked panting.

Kabuto knew what he wanted and he knew that Orochimaru was just teasing him like this; it truly was torture.

"Tell me Kabuto… what is it that you would like me to do?" repeated Orochimaru patiently.

"I-I…"

"Yes…?"

"I want you to…"

"Yes…?"

"I want you to screw me so hard that I'll scream into the next life!" he yelled out all at once.

Orochimaru's grin grew even wider…

"Well then Kabuto…" he said licking his ear. "That will be nice for next time, won't it?"

"What?" yelled Kabuto, completely unaware of his lack of respect.

"Hm… maybe we'll wait a bit longer so as to teach you how to respect your master."

With that, Orochimaru got up, put his robes back on loosely and walked out of the door. Kabuto was left on the bed, still panting and wanting so much more. He promised himself he'd mind his manners the next time so he waited the longest he'd ever have to for more. Like I said before, Kabuto and Orochimaru have a master/servant relationship and they like it like that…

The End

S.Z.: Okay, so what did you guys think of that one? This took me forever to finish and it definitely is one of my weirder fics so I hope you all enjoyed! THX!


End file.
